happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lickin' and Picnicin'
Lickin' and Picnicin' is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Licky, the crazy anteater who can't keep his tongue out of trouble. Plot Puffy and Fuddles have a peaceful picnic at the park. They set up the food and prepare to eat, when something licks the back of Puffy's head, making him jump in fear. It is the tongue of Licky, who has been attracted to the food. Fuddles offers him a cookie, but Licky licks up the entire picnic and runs off. Licky soon looks for something else to lick. He sees Nutty on a table about to endulge in sugary treats. He immediately barges into the scene and licks up everything. Licky and Nutty get into a fight, when Licky spots an ant making off with a piece of cake. Licky pushes Nutty aside and runs after the ant. Sniffles is seen near an anthill preparing for lunch. The ant stops in front of him, but before Sniffles got his chance, Licky bumped into him. Sniffles gets stuck in the anthill and gets attacked by fire ants as they swarm all over his head. Another ant walks by and sees a lollipop on the ground (dropped earlier from Licky ruining Nutty's meal). The ant and several others get stuck to it, and Licky is sees it. He shoots his tongue out to the other side of the road and grabs the lollipop. Nutty looks around for the missing lollipop, when he sees it being dragged by Licky's tongue. Nutty chases after it, grabbing the lollipop and eats it, not realizing the ants stuck to it. Licky suddenly feels his tongue stuck. It is shown that an ant attached it to the road with cement. Sniffles drives up with his car and runs over the tongue several times. In pain, Licky pulls his tongue, but pulls too hard to the point of pulling out his organs. Happy that they have achieved their vengeance, Sniffles and the ant both giggle. But seconds afterward, the ant put cement on Sniffles' feet, leaving him to get run over by a truck. Meanwhile, Nutty is seen resting under a tree. But soon, his belly bursts open, and the ants come out from an inflatable slide, now unstuck from the lollipop. Deaths #Licky pulls out his tongue and organs. #Sniffles is run over by a truck. #Nutty's stomach is bursts open. Injuries #Sniffles is attacked and stung by fire ants. #The ants are stuck to a lollipop and swallowed by Nutty. Trivia #This is Licky's debut appearance. #This is the first (and perhaps only) time Sniffles and the ants work together. #Nutty's death mirrors Sniffles' death in A Hard Act to Swallow, as both show their bellies bursting open and the ants coming out from an inflatable slide. #This is the first time the ants kill someone other than only Sniffles. #Licky's death is similar to Sniffles' deaths in Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 11 Episodes